disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Chapeleiro Maluco
O Chapeleiro Maluco, também chamado de Chapeleiro Louco é um personagem de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Ele é o melhor amigo da Lebre Maluca e é visto pela primeira vez na cena mais famosa do filme, A Festa do Chá. Ele foi dublado por Ed Wynn e Corey Burton. Background O Chapeleiro Maluco é residente do País das Maravilhas e o melhor amigo da Lebre Maluca, como mencionado acima. Juntos, os dois geralmente se envolvem em festas de chá; a maioria dos quais são para comemorar seus "Desaniversários". Enquanto o Chapeleiro é alto, excêntrico e louco como o resto dos moradores do País das Maravilhas, ele também é bastante charmoso, e pode ser bem-educado de vez em quando, especialmente quando se lida com os visitantes, como Alice. De acordo com o Chapeleiro, ele e a Lebre nunca receberam elogios em seu canto, e eles são geralmente os únicos atendentes nas festas freqüentes de desaniversário, aparentemente fazendo os desterrados do no reino do País das Maravilhas. Isso é mais provável devido a suas palhaçadas arrogantes e personas, assim como o fato de que ambos são, especialmente o Chapeleiro Maluco, encrenqueiros, embora inocentes. Isso pode ser visto quando o Chapeleiro Maluco faz uma tentativa de "consertar" o relógio do Coelho Branco. Como disse antes, uma das características do Chapeleiro Maluco incluem ser bastante carismático. Ele tende a usar termos como "minha querida" quando se refere a Alice, é mostrado para ser cortês, e é em geral o lado mais amável do duo que é o próprio e a Lebre Maluca, que é muito mais ruidoso e franco. Aparições ''Alice no País das Maravilhas A Festa Maluca do Chá thumb|left|250px|A Festa Maluca do Chá.O Chapeleiro Maluco é visto quando Alice pergunta sobre ele na floresta e o Mestre Gato diz a ela para visitá-los para as direções de volta para casa. Alice visita o Chapeleiro Maluco, que está no meio de um chá muito estranho com a Lebre Maluca e Arganaz. Eles estão cantando a música do Desaniversário muito alegres, mas são interrompidos quando Alice começa a aplaudir. No início, eles estão chateados porque Alice veio sem um convite, mas tornam-se satisfeitos quando Alice complementa seu canto e da as boas-vindas para juntar-se. Como Alice tenta explicar suas razões para visitar, o Chapeleiro Maluco e a Lebre ficam mudando de assunto. Logo a festa é mais uma vez interrompida pelo Coelho Branco. Alice tenta conversar com ele, mas o Chapeleiro Maluco agarra uma preensão de relógio do Coelho e descobre por que ele está tão tarde: "Dois dias atrasado". O Chapeleiro Maluco mergulha o relógio no chá e abre ele para descobrir - usando um depósito de sal como uma lente - o problema: o relógio está cheio de rodas. Como resultado, ele tira muitas rodas e molas com um garfo em sua tentativa de corrigi-lo. Ele acrescenta ingredientes para a mistura: a melhor manteiga, chá, duas colheres de açúcar, mostarda (que é rejeitada, uma vez que é muito bobo para ele), e limão. Pensando que fez o certo, o Chapeleiro Maluco fecha o relógio. Em seguida, o relógio dá errado e cospe molas e rodas em todo o lugar que se move sobre a mesa. A Lebre usa um martelo para esmagar o "relógio louco", trazendo lágrimas ao Coelho. Depois de ouvir que o relógio foi um presente de Desaniversário, o Chapeleiro Maluco e a Lebre Maluca desejam a ele um "muito alegre Desaniversário" e levam ele na corrida. O filme da Disney sugeriu que a razão para os muitos copos era que todo dia era um "Desaniversário", quando na verdade nos livros era porque o Chapeleiro Maluco tinha discutido com o seu amigo, e foi agora sempre seis horas, o tempo para o chá. O Julgamento thumb|left|250px|O Chapeleiro durante o julgamento.Mais tarde, o Chapeleiro, a Lebre, e Arganaz são trazidos a Rainha no tribunal de Copas quando Alice é levada a julgamento por supostamente humilhar sua majestade propositadamente. Quando o Chapeleiro Maluco se inclina a Rainha de Copas, um de seus guardas pica ele no traseiro, fazendo-o gritar e se aproximar da rainha, em seguida, ela gritando para ele tirar o chapéu fazendo-o saltar para fora de seus sapatos. Quando perguntado onde ele estava durante o incidente, o Chapeleiro explica que ele estava em casa bebendo chá para comemorar seu desaniversário, o que lembra o Rei de Copas que era desaniversário da Rainha, bem como, causando, assim, o Chapeleiro Maluco e a Lebre para parar o julgamento para comemorar. No entanto, quando o Gato Mestre aparece e seu nome é gritado por Alice e a rainha, Arganaz entra em pânico, levando a uma perseguição que humilha a rainha, mais uma vez, embora o Chapeleiro Maluco e a Lebre de Março sejam capazes de escapar de sua ira, deixando Alice para assumir a culpa. A Corrida O Chapeleiro Maluco e a Lebre são vistos pela última vez quando Alice tenta escapar da Rainha e de seus guardas, parando a garota, insistindo que ela se junte a eles para uma xícara de chá, como o chá ainda está em curso. Felizmente, ela escapa, e verifica que a sua aventura no País das Maravilhas foi um sonho. Bonkers [[Arquivo:MadHatter4.jpg|thumb|250px|O Chapeleiro Maluco em ''Bonkers.]]Na série de desenhos animados Bonkers, o Chapeleiro Maluco e a Lebre aparecem como artistas pessoais de Bonkers D. Bobcat, quando ele trabalhava na Wackytoons Studio. Na série, o Chapeleiro Maluco e a Lebre vivem no "H" do letreiro de Hollywood. ''Aventuras pelo País das Maravilhas [[Arquivo:Eip6vd.jpg|thumb|left|250px|O Chapeleiro Maluco em ''Aventuras pelo País das Maravilhas.]]O Chapeleiro Maluco é um personagem na série live-action do Disney Channel de 1992, interpretado por John Robert Hoffman. O Chapeleiro Maluco vive em uma casa em forma de um chapéu, e é geralmente visto em sua mesa de chá, perpetuamente. Ele tende a ser um pouco descuidado com seus pratos e copos. Nesta série, o Chapeleiro Maluco é o principal inventor do país das maravilhas, muitas vezes inventando máquinas malucas e poções para obter sua turma fora do problema. No entanto, os dispositivos tendem a colocá-los em mais problemas. Ele também tem uma afinidade para disfarces, como barbas falsas e nariz / óculos. Seu slogan é: "Como isso é verdade." ''O Point do Mickey [[Arquivo:Madhatterhom.png|thumb|250px|O Chapeleiro Maluco em ''O Point do Mickey.]]O Chapeleiro Maluco tem inúmeras aparições na popular série de televisão O Point do Mickey. Ele geralmente aparece como um dos convidados na casa de show, muitas vezes tomando chá com a Lebre Maluca, como de costume. Em "Daisy's Debut", ele fez o teste para o papel do Gênio. Em "Dining Goofy", ele mostrou estar se divertindo com o fato de que ele estava sentado com Claude Frollo. Em "Max's Embarrassing Date", ele é visto "namorando" a Madame Samovar e depois, sendo derrubado por Pateta; e esbarrar em Samovar, ele pergunta: "Oh, querida! uma protuberância ou dois?" e mais tarde aparece de cabeça para fora de sua mesa em estado de choque após a confusão que Pateta fez para todos os convidados. Em "Ask Von Drake", durante a "The Ludwig Von Drake Song", ele é visto despejando um pouco de chá no copo de Alice, como no filme. Em O Natal Mágico do Mickey: Nevou na Casa do Mickey, o Chapeleiro Maluco sobe no palco, tocando uma canção sobre o por que de ele gostar de chapéus. País das Maravilhas (quadrinhos) O Chapeleiro Maluco desempenha um papel na história de Romano Scarpa, The Blot's Double Mystery. Chamado Thomas Topper, sua loja de chapéus tem sido uma das vítimas da onda de crimes do Fantasma Blot, que também tem vindo a utilizar a hipnose em um esforço para incriminar Mickey. ''A Casa do Mickey Mouse No episódio ''Mickey no País das Maravilhas, aparece uma outra versão do Chapeleiro Maluco. Já não é um ser humano, mas um sósia do Pateta, e tem o mesmo comportamento. ''Once Upon a Time [[Arquivo:117MadHatter.png|thumb|250px|O Chapeleiro Maluco em ''Once Upon a Time.]]Jefferson, interpretado por Sebastian Stan, é o Chapeleiro Maluco e possui um chapéu mágico que ele pode usar para viajar entre mundos diferentes. No passado, ele usou seu chapéu para recuperar objetos para a Rainha Má. No entanto, desistiu de seu trabalho como sua filha Grace perdeu a mãe por causa disso. Ele vive com Grace na floresta, e eles coletam e vendem os cogumelos para sobreviver. Quando a rainha pede outro favor, ele inicialmente recusa, mas finalmente concorda com a condição de que sua filha "vai sempre ter tudo" depois. Ele leva a rainha ao País das Maravilhas, e ela resgata seu pai Henry. No entanto, o chapéu só terá dois de volta ao reino da rainha, porque só dois deixaram aquele reino. A rainha diz a ele que se ele realmente se importava para Grace, ele nunca teria a deixado. Jefferson é deixado para trás e capturado pelos cavaleiros da Rainha de Copas. Ele é decapitado quando ele não diz como ele veio ao País das Maravilhas, mas ele sobrevive. Ele é, então, mandado fazer um outro chapéu mágico para voltar para casa. Sua cabeça é então recolocada, deixando uma cicatriz em seu pescoço. Embora ele faça milhares de chapéus, nenhum é capaz de levá-lo para casa, levando-o à loucura. thumb|left|250px|Jefferson, o homologo do Chapeleiro Maluco em Storybrooke.Em Storybrook, ele é capaz de se lembrar da vida na Floresta Encantada, que é a sua parte da maldição. Ele mora perto da floresta em uma casa grande, a partir do qual ele usa telescópios para espionar o escritório da xerife Emma Swan e sobre sua filha Grace, que agora é chamada de Paige. Ele rapta Mary Margaret Blanchard depois que ela escapa de sua cela que ele diz que fez isso para salvá-la da maldição, já que ela tinha a intenção de deixar Storybrooke. Mais tarde, ele sequestra Emma quando ela vai à procura de Mary Margaret. Ele ordena que Emma faça um chapéu mágico que vai levá-lo para casa: uma tarefa que só ela pode fazer pois ela trouxe magia para Storybrooke. Ele também diz para Emma que a maldição é real e que sua maldição é assistir Graça ser feliz com um pai diferente e saber que ele não pertence ao mundo que ela está vivendo. Ela faz um chapéu, mas ela é incapaz de levá-lo para casa. Ela e Mary Margaret finalmente escapam, empurrando-o para fora de uma janela. Ele desaparece imediatamente depois, deixando apenas o chapéu que Emma fez. Jefferson retorna quando Regina deixa um cartão do Coelho Branco jogado na bicicleta da filha. Ela diz a Jefferson que ela pode retornar a sua filha a ele com suas memórias de volta. No entanto, Jefferson sente que estaria amaldiçoando sua filha para lembrar tanto de suas vidas e, em vez exige que ele se permita esquecer e ter uma nova vida com sua filha. Regina concorda desde que Jefferson ajude ela a se livrar de Emma. Com o último pedaço de magia de Regina, que recebem o chapéu para trabalhar novamente e ele recupera a maçã amaldiçoada que coloca Branca de Neve em um sono mortal. Quando ele pergunta a Regina sobre sua parte, ela promete que ela vai cumprir depois de Emma estar desaparecida. Após o filho de Emma, Henry comer acidentalmente a maçã envenenada, Regina se recusa a ajudar Jefferson, culpando-o. Furioso, Jefferson libera Bela de sua cela e a instrui a falar com o Sr. Gold que Regina manteve presa, sabendo que o Sr. Gold vai querer se vingar. Mais tarde, depois de tomar o conselho de Henry, Jefferson encontra e se reúne com Grace e os dois possivelmente vão para a sua casa. Participações Especiais [[Arquivo:200px-Hatter_MW.jpg|thumb|250px|O Chapeleiro Maluco em OK Mundongo da Disney.]]Em OK Mundongo da Disney, o Chapeleiro fez um "convidado de honra" no curta "Pit Crew", onde é revelado que ele comprou seu chapéu em uma loja de chapéu em Toontown. Em O Rei Leão 3: Hakuna Matata, o Chapeleiro Maluco aparece como uma silhueta, sentado ao lado de Coelho quando começa a fazer o seu caminho para o seu lugar. No curta de animação, Electric Holiday, o Chapeleiro Maluco foi um dos muitos convidados e personagens Disney para participar do desfile de Minnie Mouse. Vídeo games ''Kingdom Hearts [[Arquivo:Mad_Hatter_and_March_Hare_KH.png|thumb|250px|O Chapeleiro e a Lebre Maluca em uma pintura em ''Kingdom Hearts.]]Há um lugar no mundo das Maravilhas chamado de casa da Lebre Maluca, aonde aparece um retrato do Chapeleiro Maluco e da Lebre de Maluca. O chapéu também aparece na placa de uma loja em Traverse Town. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures [[Arquivo:Mad_Hatter_Kinect.jpeg|thumb|left|250px|O Chapeleiro Maluco em ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures.]]O Chapeleiro Maluco aparece como um personagem para cumprimentar as pessoas em Fantasyland. Ele também está presente nos mini-jogos de Alice baseados no País das Maravilhas, onde ele e a Lebre Maluca dançam com o jogador em uma de suas partes do Desaniversário. Assim como os outros personagens do jogo, O Chapeleiro Maluco pede ao jogador para completar várias tarefas. Em um ponto, o Chapeleiro torna-se o coordenador da próxima festa de Desaniversário da Rainha de Copas. Ele, então, pede ao jogador para recolher um pouco de papel para que ele possa começar a criar os convites. Logo depois, ele pede ao jogador para informar Alice sobre o evento. ''Disney Magical World'' O Chapeleiro Maluco aparece ao lado da Lebre no mundo temático de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|O Chapeleiro Maluco posando para fotos em um dos parques Disney.O Chapeleiro Maluco é um personagem constante nos parques da Disney e é o personagem mais comum do filme, com exceção de Alice. No parque da Disneylândia, ele é comumente visto com Alice, Peter Pan e Wendy. Originalmente, o Chapeleiro Maluco apareceu como um "personagem boneco" como Mickey e Donald. Até o final da década de 1980, os executivos do parque mudaram ele para um "personagem humano", o que lhe permite interagir com os convidados. O Chapeleiro também tem um card de mágica na atração Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom conhecido como "Mad Hatter's Tea Time". ''Disneyland Musical Chairs'' O Chapeleiro Maluco hospeda o jogo de cadeiras musicais popular na Disneylândia junto com Alice e os amigos ocasionais como Tweedle Dee e Tweedle Dum. Durante o jogo, o Chapeleiro diria regularmente piadas e brinca com os convidados. ''Fantasmic! O Chapeleiro Maluco aparece na montagem de bolha no Hollywood Studios da Disney e mais tarde visto a andar no Steamboat Willie ou no Mark Twain Riverboat. ''Mad Tea Party O Chapeleiro Maluco é a estrela da atração, tanto na Disneylândia quanto no Magic Kingdom. A atração em si é uma xícara em movimento. ''Alice in Wonderland'' Na atração baseada no filme, o Chapeleiro Maluco faz aparições como um animatrônico de áudio. Durante o percurso, ele praticamente faz o mesmo papel que ele fez no filme original. Trivialidades *O Chapeleiro Maluco é frequentemente citado como a melhor amigo de Alice. Isto é devido a forte relação nos parques da Disney e os dois muitas vezes serem emparelhados em outros meios de comunicação e de mercadoria. *Chapéu do Chapeleiro Maluco pode ser visto na Yen Sid estudos em uma prateleira em Epic Mickey. *Chapéu do Chapeleiro Maluco pode ser usado para o Pequeno Homem Verde em Toy Story 3: The Video Game. *Chapéu do Chapeleiro estava envolvido com testes de celebridades em O Point do Mickey. *Seu nome aparece em todas as lojas em todos os parques temáticos ao redor do mundo. *Embora seja um personagem bom, o chapéu aparece como um símbolo no jogo My Villains Monopoly. *O Chapeleiro Maluco foi utilizado como referência para o personagem Rei dos Doces de Detona Ralph. *No livro Disney Trivia - Segredos Revelados e perguntas respondidas por Dave Smith, na página 9, está escrito que o '10/6' em cima do chapéu do Chapeleiro Maluco não é uma fração, mas o preço do chapéu, dez xelins e sixpences, na antiga moeda da Grã-Bretanha. Havia doze pences em um xelim e vinte xelins em uma libra. Em 1971, este sistema de dinheiro complicado foi alterado para um decimal à base, acabando com o xelim. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de Alice no País das Maravilhas Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Disney Dream Portrait Series Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Electric Holiday Categoria:Personagens de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Personagens neutros Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Heróis